


Disguiser

by HQearl



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQearl/pseuds/HQearl
Summary: 当李东海的“梦想”照进现实……





	Disguiser

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [小薄荷和秘密 番3-伪装者](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/494974) by 大H. 



必密现在是真的搬回来和爸爸们住了，第一天一家三口在床上抱着团的时候，李赫宰觉得拥有了全世界。

没过几天，他觉得失去了全世界。

有个很现实的问题，李雨行小朋友虽然年满四岁，经常标榜自己已经是个大孩子了，但是，她得和她海爸爸一起睡觉。

当然有赫爸爸更好啦，左边一个，右边一个。

可赫爸爸不好，其实海爸爸也不太好。

三十三岁，血气方刚，如狼似虎，如胶似漆的未婚燕尔。

这对个眼神都能干柴烈火的两人，怎么架得住“李雨行”这场自己亲手造的人工暴风雨，每天每天的，都做个大太平洋，隔在中间，硬生生，给浇灭。

最惨的是，没浇灭。

中间隔着个小萝卜头，两个人就这么眼巴巴的望着。

李赫宰吞了把口水。

我男人喉结滚动得也太性感了……

李东海也配合着硬了。

小萝卜头砸吧砸吧嘴，下意识的往他怀里钻，就像还在他肚子里那时候的样子，爬在他身上。

太罪恶了。

在自己小姑娘身边还想这些东西！

可为什么，脑海里突然想象起，怀孕的话，真正投入的和李赫宰做会是什么样？

他应该是温柔的，不会有平日那么用力，先是亲吻他的肚子，虔诚地祷告。

然后应该会让自己在上面，这样动作再大，也不容易伤着肚子。

而他半靠在床头，一只手会小心翼翼的拖住他的肚子，另一手捏弄着他来不及抚慰的乳头，也许会渗奶？没关系，李赫宰都会好好的享用的，然后抬起头再和他接吻，隔着肚子会有些困难，他就撑着身子从床头坐起来，再弯腰去交换亲吻。

要先把刚刚起来时落出来的分身放回去，小心翼翼，自己肯定会觉得耐不住，他这个人在床上坏心思多，肯定要磨着把玩许久，等自己求饶了，在用力起来，也是把控着力度的。

他温热的唇瓣包裹着自己的薄唇，抿了上面，再抿下面，那种认真的舔舐，然后舌头放进来，还带着奶味，甜甜的，也有点腥。

他含糊着嗓子说“海海，你尝尝，好不好喝？你说宝宝会喜欢吗？最好不喜欢，他爸爸还吃不饱呢……”

“海海……”

好真，都出现幻听了。

“海海！”

李赫宰叫了第二声，李东海才反应过来，看都不敢看他。

“……什……什么事？”

“把必密给我。”

“嗯？”

李东海这才抬起头，发现不知道什么时候，李赫宰已经在床边站着了，一边说，一边已经弯下腰来，从李东海怀里掏孩子了。

李东海现在这个状态，真看不出来他是几个月前歇斯底里让李赫宰不准碰他女儿的人。

他都没反应过来，他的心肝宝贝就已经被抱着离开了房间。

李赫宰怎么了？

他没两分钟就回来了。

“你干嘛？你把必密放她房间了？不行她没一个人睡过半夜醒了怎么办？”

李东海说着，撑起身子就要去必密的房间抱孩子，被李赫宰一把拖住。

“没事海海，她有，你不记得了吗？她有啊，我们在欧洲的时候，她都四岁了，放心吧，我把家里大门锁了的。”

欧洲那次，李赫宰一提，他脸就红起来，他到底在搞什么，心头也就立马清楚了。

“海海，没事的，真的。”

“相信我，宝宝睡得很熟。”

“你太偏心了，怎么只管她，我呢？”

“我们多久没做了？海海？”

他的吻轻轻落下来，伴随着力度的加重，逐渐变得喘息“你明明也很想我的，对吧？”

“嗯？”

李赫宰这个人，对他永远都有致命的诱惑。

简简单单几句话，蛊惑得李东海，女儿都给抛脑后了。

“赫……”

李赫宰的手总是凉的，做爱的时候，贴在火热的身上，倒成了处处点火的利器。

特别是发烫的腿根。

“海海，能帮我把衣服脱掉吗？”

他寻求着身子的Omega为自己服务。

在床上，Alpha有他天生的领导力。

这是信息素带来的差异，衍生出来，一直以来，能感受到信息素的Omega比对信息素没有任何反应的Beta更处于劣势。

寻找一个优秀，绅士的Alpha成了Omega最重要的功课，这种Alpha少之又少，性爱，对于Omega并非一件享受的事。

本就存在稀少的男性Omega，难忍这种落差，很多都选择孤身一人。

李赫宰很注意这方面，从以前就是，在床上，绝对不会用信息素压制Omega。

因为他的确是位绅士，也因为他足够尊重李东海。

还因为……

李东海伸着通红的手，颤颤巍巍地被李赫宰的手牵引着，先是褪去上衣，然后再是裤子。

脱裤子的时候已经有些急切了，一把抓着内裤想一次脱下来，手却被李赫宰拦下来，掰着手指让他只抓着短裤先褪下来。

“海海乖，别急，一点一点来，哥哥也给海海脱衣服好不好？”

说着别急的李赫宰，一把就把李东海下面给脱了个干净，却留下件T恤，因为是睡觉穿的，十分宽大。

那双冰凉的手探到胯下开始作恶，从腹部滑下去，李赫宰往后退到床脚，撩开遮拦着后穴的性器。

“啧。”

中指并着食指往里头一探，顺带着扣弄了一下他里面突出的小肉点。

李东海浑身颤抖，下意识夹紧了双腿，想把李赫宰的手锁在里面，与此同时还自己偷偷上下小幅度的蹭着床，想要那两根手指可以再次刺激自己敏感的那个地方。

可李赫宰，今天好像不打算如他的愿，明明弯曲着的手指放平，李东海向下，他也平行着往下头移。

“赫……你……”李东海的声音变得不满，他们憋了这么久，李赫宰这会儿又是干什么呢？

“乖，海海，我说了，别急。”

李赫宰用空着的手再次拉开李东海的双腿，伴随着暧昧的声音抽出手指。

“嗯……”

空虚铺天盖地，李东海自己再把腿张大了些，可那边，却半天没有动静，他架不住，半撑着身子去看，李赫宰这会儿，正捏着手上亮晶晶的东西入迷着呢。

“赫？”

听到他叫自己，李赫宰抬起头，邪笑着自己闻了一下，又拉着他坐起来，调整了一下位置，两个人上身完全起来，抱着一起，下面腿缠着腿，这会儿他的分身隔着内裤，就刚刚顶在李东海的穴口。

李东海又吸了一口冷气，下身却是一股热流。

刚好，手上的也些干了，李赫宰把手探下去，摸了一大把起来。

“我们海海偷偷了流这么多水，是不是很想哥哥？”

这种骚话李赫宰尤其喜欢，这种时候，不依着他，吃苦的还是自己，李东海回避着眼神“嗯，想你，所以你快点。”

说着，手又往李赫宰内裤边上伸，再次被他抓住。

“那海海告诉哥哥，海海是怎么想哥哥的啊？”

李赫宰肯定是看出来了！刚刚他在哪儿想入非非的时候，肯定是被这个人看出来了！

他那会儿咬着嘴唇怎么就没偷偷去瞄一眼李赫宰睡了没？

这下是真的跑不掉了。

“想和你做……”

“那海海想要怎么和哥哥做啊？”

李赫宰想要知道，什么想象，能让他偷偷流那么多水，看李东海现在这个回避又纠结，满脸通红的样子，他就更好奇了。

可李东海，就好像是想躲掉似的，这会儿开始胡乱地在他身上啃，他倒是了解，每一口都落在李赫宰敏感的位置。

李东海为了回避这个问题，卖力得讨好李赫宰。

一边吮着他的耳垂，一边用胸前发硬的两粒小石头磨蹭他的胸膛，后穴伴着温热的水一阵一阵的在他的分身上磨蹭，终于在他的手伸向李赫宰的囊袋抠弄的时候，李赫宰的气息凶狠起来。

把身边人往后推，又让他倒回床上，自己三下五除二把内裤脱下，扶着分身就进入了李东海。

两个人不由自主的发布满足的低吼，李赫宰跪在床上，捏着李东海的腰窝，让他上半身倒在床上，从腰那儿开始向上抬起，下身紧紧与李赫宰的柱身相连，而腿因为要支撑整个身体，张得更大，可平衡还是岌岌可危，李赫宰的动作实在用力过猛。

李赫宰在李东海身体里横冲直撞了好一会儿，在李东海捏着枕头，以为他们要快奔向第一个高潮的时候，动作突然慢下去，坏心眼地抓着柱身，缓慢的一点一点进入，旋转着，只滑过他好几个敏感点，蜻蜓点水那样，更是磨的人心痒。

何况快到高潮的人，哪受得了这落差感啊，李东海迷茫地睁开眼睛，看着李赫宰又是那副气定神闲的样子，着急得不行，一只手支着，另一只手就要去抢他的分身自己往里头塞。

可李赫宰不愿意的话，这东西他哪里抢的到？

“乖，海海，不是说了让你不要着急吗？”

“！李赫宰！你到底要干嘛！”

“我要教你，不要试图在床上糊弄你的Alpha。”

他一边说，一边狠狠往里头一冲，马上又恢复了缓慢的研磨，再次把李东海的空虚放得无限大，他这个人，就算不用信息素压制，可定力实在是强，还多的是方法在床上治李东海。

“额！……好，我知道了。”

这种时候，还是该服软就服软，李东海活得非常透彻。

“知道了？”

“嗯，知道的知道，知道了所以你快点好不好？”

可李赫宰，还是维持着原来的速度磨人“知道了的话，海海要弥补啊，告诉哥哥，你想和哥哥怎么做？”

……

“想着，怀着宝宝和你做。”

就这么一句话，李赫宰的眼一下子红了，李东海感觉到身体里的那根东西跳动了一下，又胀大了一圈，可没想到，李赫宰竟然退了出去。

“赫你？”

李赫宰眯着眼看着他的肚子，伸出手去小心翼翼的抚摸“海海，哥哥跟你玩个游戏好不好？”

李东海立马反应过来，下意识就要拒绝，李赫宰立马又换了个说法

“陪哥哥玩个游戏好不好？”

这下，李东海是不忍心拒绝了的。

他也不好意思答应，侧着脸，不开腔就是默认了。

得到允许的李赫宰立马兴奋起来，让小可爱躺平，伸手扯了个抱枕过来，塞进李东海的T恤里，抱枕是圆形的，又大，盖着衣服真成了怀孕的样子，李赫宰认真想了一会儿，按着他当时怀必密那时候的读者比较，这个大小，估摸着是六七个月的时候。

李赫宰拉着李东海的手一起团住他的“肚子”。

“必密还在海海肚子里吗？”

李东海毫不犹豫蹬了李赫宰一脚。

“再提必密就滚蛋。”

……李赫宰非常迅速的承认了错误，其实说出来，他就后悔了，尺度大如他，也会觉得羞耻。

行，剧情重启。

“我们海海，这里有小宝宝吗？”

他说着，探了两根手指去后穴浅浅的刺探，扣弄，逗得李东海的水又一股一股得往外流，他支起来，却发现李赫宰给他弄这个“肚子”太大了，一点都看不到下面，他想去抓李赫宰的分身，还摸了好一会儿。

这次李赫宰没有拦他，任由他自己动作，甚至自己躺下去，配合他骑上来。

坐骑的方式让他达到了新的深度，李赫宰一只手捧着他的“肚子”，在这场性事中保护胎儿，而李东海只想管上下浮动，却架不住那个东西老往低下掉，只得用两只手也环住，真有种怀孕的样子。

他的动作依然很大，提起来，然后狠狠的坐下去，李赫宰只需要在他下来的时候抬起一点跨，就能让他进来得很深。

“舒服吗海海？”

“嗯……”李东海只沉溺在自己的动作里，根本来不及和李赫宰做什么反应，再几分钟，李东海哆哆嗦嗦突然扣着腰高叫一声，高潮了。

啪！

一巴掌倒是把李东海给拍回神了，他腾出一只手捂住自己的臀瓣“你干嘛！”

“这是惩罚，我们海海是坏爸爸，刚刚动得那么厉害，都不担心伤着宝宝。”

“……”

反正是舒服了，李东海就任由他了，一只手支在床上一只手托着这个“肚子”，这个“小孕夫”此刻显得格外温柔，笼着月光，好看得过分。

李赫宰休息了一会儿，也撑起来，突然隔着衣服开始咬李东海的乳头，力度不大，隔着衣服的磨蹭却格外磨人，惹得李东海很快又来了兴致。

李赫宰啃了一会儿，好像不满意，幸好李东海今天穿的T恤领口够大，他扯到一边可以把乳头露出来，因为给必密哺乳过，李东海乳晕比前几年深了不少。

先用舌尖在乳晕上打圈，只是偶尔掠过乳尖，然后，开始吮吸起来，像婴儿吃奶。

先去左边，再是右边，两个乳头都被他弄得发红，李赫宰的手摸着李东海的“肚子”，十分着急

“海海，你怎么没泌乳？宝宝会饿的。”

“你再试试？”李东海难耐地扯着衣裳又往李赫宰口里送，另一边的就用自己的手按压扭捏着。

“还是没有啊，让哥哥给你看看怎么回事。”李赫宰的手往下头一探，抓起来一大把晶莹的粘液“原来是海海的水都流到下面去了啊。”

李赫宰把手指伸进李东海嘴里，搅动了一圈拿出来“怎么样海海？有奶味吗？”

李东海迷迷糊糊的摇头。

“哎，那宝宝要饿肚子了。下面的那么有营养，可惜他不能吃，我来替他吃吧。”

李赫宰再次调整位置，让李东海躺下，拉着他的腿呈M性状大打开，自己再往后面着，把脸埋了下去。

李赫宰真的很少口的，他的技术却非常好，弄得李东海很快就有了再次高潮的冲动，他却抬身起来躺回李东海身边“舒服吗海海？”

“嗯。”

“可是哥哥这里，还很难受，海海怀着宝宝，哥哥不敢进去动。”

他牵引着李东海握住分身，李东海马上心领神会，起身准备给李赫宰口。

却又被他拉住“怀着宝宝呢，趴下去不会压到肚子吗？”

“所以，你想怎么办？”他才不相信，李赫宰会舍得放弃这个机会。

“我们海海，小心点，躺好哦。”

李赫宰带着他躺平，跨放在他脸上方，小心翼翼得放下去，然后小心翼翼的越过李东海的肚子，把自己的嘴放回原来的位置。（是69！我怕有谁看不懂之备注！）

李东海一只手抓着李赫宰的腿，一只手托着自己的“肚子”，卖力的吞下李赫宰的分身，他那玩意儿真的很大，弄得李东海一整难受，还是很配合得让他舒服，毕竟自己下面，这会儿也被他照顾得很好。

可坏心思说来就来，他伸出双手，迸着两根指头，像他平时那样往他后面那个小洞里抠。

李赫宰啊！

17岁就分化成Alpha的李赫宰啊！

南韩第一A李赫宰啊！

竟然被自家Omega给爆菊了！

他条件反应地弹起来，一副受了欺负的小媳妇样，捂着自己的后面震惊地望着李东海“你对我做了什么！”

“凭什么你可以我不可以？”

“凭什么？”

“对啊，你有的什么我没有？论构造，我还比你多一样功能呢，我要是不愿意，孩子都不叫你爸爸，我生的，我作主。”此刻，这个假肚子倒是给了李东海耀武扬威的资本，他抚摸着自己的“孕肚”，挑眉看李赫宰，绝对的傲娇小孕夫。

凭什么？我马上来告诉你凭什么。

“海海又不听话惹哥哥不高兴了，以后哥哥就只喜欢宝宝不喜欢海海了。”

李赫宰坐回来，揽起李东海和他一起摸起“孕肚”，低下头对里头说“宝宝，爸爸以后只喜欢你了啊。”

李东海都懒得理他，可这个说不喜欢自己对人，手可不安分，摸他的宝贝，摸着摸着，手却向下头伸去，他排斥的东西，李东海可不，手指探进去寻找那个小肉点，很快被定位出来，李赫宰就对着那个地方，拼命扣弄按压，还按着李东海不准他躲。

本来就在高潮临界点的李东海再次缴械投降。

“赫……”

这时候屁股上再次挨了暧昧的一巴掌。

“……赫！”

“要听话吗？海海？”

“我听话的。”骨气是什么？

“哥哥，我听话。”李东海腻嗓子再次强调。

“真的吗？那要哥哥喜欢宝宝还是喜欢海海？”

“哥哥喜欢海海也喜欢宝宝好不好？”

李东海：羞耻是什么在床上爽最重要，李赫宰下了床你给我等着。

“那好，哥哥进去给宝宝打个招呼。”

为了奖励他这个令人满意的答案，李赫宰往里头再发了把狠，弄得李东海一抖，他又拉着李东海跪在床上，脸埋在枕头里，一只手扶着“肚子”一只手拽着床头。

李赫宰从背后抱着他，和他一起搂着“肚子”，用侧的手覆盖着，十指紧扣。

“哥哥要来了，海海准备好了吗？”

“嗯，快点。”

这时候李赫宰的定力属于该杀千刀的，这种时候还有闲心来一发欲擒故纵“什么快点？”

“宝宝闹呢，哥哥快进去让他安静点。”

李赫宰深吸一口气，分身早就在身后对准了，一个挺身就全部没入。

今天一晚都在折磨他的李赫宰一会儿也是忍不住了，用力的来回进出，李东海被撞得话都说不完整，还是配合李赫宰的演出。

“赫，你慢点，我……”

“小心宝宝……”

“赫……”

爱人转过头来索吻，李赫宰尝试了一下，发现这个姿势并不容易，又带着人再次翻身，拿被子垫着他的腰，再带着他的腿盘上李赫宰的腰，这样不用去扶着那个“肚子”，李赫宰抓着他的手，一点一点的亲吻着。

最后高潮的时候，他和半支撑着坐起来的李东海认真的接吻，将彼此的呻吟都相互吞下，虽然也不在乎再大点声了，可毕竟还是得考虑一下，隔壁房间他们一个人睡着的闺女。

吵醒了了不得了。

李东海倒回去，李赫宰也是精疲力竭，趴倒在李东海身上。

“嘿！兄弟，你把你宝宝压死了……”李东海热得要命，把李赫宰推开，枕头扯出来甩给他“可惜了，是只猴子。”

李赫宰揽着他的宝贝睡得心满意足，那个晚上，也有他们不知道的故事。

他家真正的宝宝，李必密同学其实认床，在欧洲的时候，是因为玩得太累了，才能一觉睡到天亮，现在按部就班的生活，不至于提高她的睡眠质量。

所以半夜，小可爱就一个人在小床上醒了，抓一抓身边，没有赫爸爸也没有海爸爸，只有一个小熊陪她睡觉。

小胖鹅蹑手蹑脚，从小床上爬下来，抱着娃娃熊，蹬上她的软绵绵拖鞋，摸索着回了爸爸的房间。

“海海，我这样的话，宝宝在你肚子里会感觉得到吗？”

肚子里！宝宝！

海爸爸肚子里有小宝宝了？

必密站在门口，震惊地瞪大了眼睛，很快就积聚起雾气，拽着小熊，捂到脸上。

所以啊……赫爸爸才会说必密四岁了，是大孩子了，不能和海爸爸睡了，是因为有了更小的宝宝了……

他在海爸爸肚子里自己就要被抱到小床上睡，那等弟弟出生以后爸爸会不会就不要她了啊？

李必密脑海里闪过下午看的动画片里，灰姑娘的样子，说不定还要帮爸爸给弟弟换尿布，呜，必密成了没人疼的宝宝！

不行，不可以！必密想了一会儿，默默走回自己的小床上躺着，这样必密听话了，爸爸应该不会就不疼必密了吧？

可是小肥鹅还是好委屈啊，为什么！弟弟可以和他们一起睡！赫爸爸真是个大猪蹄子！说了只要必密这一个宝宝的！呜呜呜，李必密以后就是没人要的孩子了，说不定爸爸为了照顾弟弟，今天把她送去澈爸爸家，明天去马叔叔家。

其实无所谓的……可是她真的不想去大云叔叔哪儿啊！

小肥鹅边哭边捂住了自己的人中。

第二天早上，宝贝眼睛上两颗小桃子把两个爸爸吓了一大跳。

“宝宝你怎么了？怎么回事怎么回事？谁欺负你了？你别哭啊！快跟爸爸说！宝宝？”

李必密已经对他们失望至极，一手推开李赫宰，扭去另一边抹眼泪。

老父亲的心都碎了，抱着小公主连哄带骗才让她开口。

“坏人！骗子！”李必密在脑中拼命搜刮词汇“渣男！”

这是听姑姑打电话学的。

“你们偏心，有了弟弟就不要必密了，把必密偷偷抱出来只和弟弟一起睡！四岁不是大孩子，我们四岁的宝宝是可以和爸爸睡觉的，老师说，在爸爸面前，我们永远都是小孩子！赫爸爸，你就是骗我，你就是偏心弟弟！”

李赫宰听得一头雾水“谁是你弟弟？”

这会儿反应能力满分的李东海已经一脚踹过来了“啊西李赫宰！谁让你给我女儿说四岁不能和爸爸一起睡觉的？快满四十的人就滚回家自己睡吧！”

**Author's Note:**

> 礼盒准备一下自己上楼吧，怪自己家庭地位还是没把握清楚哈


End file.
